


What Was Fated To Be

by GummiBunnies



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiBunnies/pseuds/GummiBunnies
Summary: In an alternate universe, Kazuma Kiryu was born as the only child of a mage family. However, he never learned about magecraft or the truth of his family as he was left as an orphan at a young age. After all this time, years later, he'll be reminded of his forgotten origins, suddenly chosen to participate in a Holy Grail War centered in Kamurocho after being released from a ten-year prison sentence. All because of an accidental summon.





	1. Accidental Summons

**Author's Note:**

> So I've played a bit too much of Yakuza and Fate in one sitting, and this is what I'm writing for a first fic after not writing in forever. It might take me awhile to sketch out on how things proceed with more chapters, since this is the rough premise that I can't stop thinking about. Expect the tags to be updated because Kiryu isn't gonna be the only one summoning a Servant. ;3
> 
> Enjoy!

Who knew that so much could change after being gone for ten years? On the scale of how drastic the changes were, Kiryu couldn't exactly believe on what did happen during his absence. The missing 10 billion yen, the third chairman of the Tojo Clan assassinated, the attempted murder of Kazama being pinned on him, and most importantly, Nishikiyama's involvement with these messy happenings. It didn't make sense to Kiryu as to why his kyoudai became the person he is today, but he still needed to catch up with several loose ends.

His plan for now was to drop by the Serena, which was surprisingly still here after ten years time. Maybe if he spoke with Reina, he could get a better understanding on what Nishiki had been up to. He could only hope. Not only was he pressed for time, but he figured to head over there quick before the bar closed up for the day. He did hear that ever since the incident ten years ago, the bar would rarely open for regulars from time to time.

Even then, the Kamurocho streets were always filled with obstacles, those obstacles being groups of punks that thought it was a bright idea to fight Kiryu so often. As if that weren't enough, he soon had a run-in with some yakuza harassing a young woman. It didn't take long to beat a lot of sense into them with his fists, which resulted with them fleeing from the scene.

"T-Thank you so much, sir! They wouldn't leave me alone after telling them 'no' so many times." The young woman immediately expressed her gratitude with a humble bow. Even after doing the same for so many other people in the past, Kiryu was going to tell her that she didn't need to thank him, but he was cut off as a Gold Plate was handed off to him.

"It might not be a conventional thank-you gift, but I want you to have it." She bowed one more time before walking away. Well, he didn't see it as appropriate to refuse the gift, but what can he do with a Gold Plate? Guess he'll drop by the pawn shop to sell it off, get some pocket money to save for a rainy day. Especially when he didn't have much on him after his 10 year absence. Besides, the pawn shop was on the way towards the Serena, so it wasn't much of a detour to begin with. Of course, another obstacle came up after dealing with one mere minutes ago, the cell phone that Date gave him was ringing.

_That's not Date's number... I only got this phone today too._

He had no idea who was calling him, not recognizing the number that showed up on the caller ID. He didn't remember giving his phone number away to anybody, so it was a wonder on who this was. Plus, he forgot what was the button to accept a call, granted that he only had this phone for less than a day. Once he figured out on what to press to accept the call, the ringing stopped and it now showed that he had a missed call. He figured that he could try calling back, but he was sort of in a rush to get to the Serena before closing.

Slipping his cell phone back into his jacket pocket, Kiryu finally noticed that he had peculiar markings on the back of his right hand. Most likely bruises from all the brief yet frequent fights he's been getting dragged into. It wasn't like this was the first time he's been bruised up before, so the discovery wasn't a big one. He would have to get it iced down at some point.

Once Kiryu got to the front entrance of the building that the Serena was located at, it turns out that the door was locked. So the talk about the bar being rarely open to the public was true. Then there's always the back door that led straight to the Serena. Unless Reina wasn't there, Kiryu was sure that he could get let in through that way. Glancing around to see if any lingering figures were in the streets (specifically Majima), Kiryu made it quick to loop into the back alley behind the building. Just up those stairs and he'll be in.

Stepping into the back alley, a man wearing a hoodie was also present there. While he wanted to get into the bar unnoticed, he couldn't ignore the fact that this suspicious man happened to be spray-painting onto the building.

"Hey!" Upon raising his voice to get the attention of the hooded man, Kiryu definitely startled the other, and for once, it didn't instantly turn into a fight.

"S... shit." The man cursed under his breath, dropping the spray can he was using and bolting away from the Serena back alley. With that guy gone for now, Kiryu felt a tinge of morbid curiosity, especially to what exactly the hooded man was spray-painting in the first place. The norm with people marking public spaces with graffiti would be some variation of writing that person's name, but this wasn't exactly the graffiti norm.

Instead he was staring at a crude rendition of a magic circle. He remembered reading through various forms of fiction with Nishiki when they were younger, sometimes going through a fantasy novel. The supposed magic circle on the wall was like what he read from those books years back, but of course, Kiryu knew that it was just someone wanting to leave a fake magic circle on the wall to scare people that would walk by. The damn guy went and used red spray paint too, like it were blood for some sick ritual. He shook his head at the thought, the guy responsible really had some twisted humor.

"Guess I'll have to tell Reina about this." He breathed out a sigh, tired from the events of today. Just so he knew it was fresh paint in the case that they needed to call someone over to clean this off, Kiryu lightly brushed his fingers on the markings left on the wall. A brief chill went down his spine, and he thought that was just the feeling of superstition regarding the magic circle.

He was wrong about that.

A strong and sudden flash of blinding light came from the crude drawing on the wall, catching the Dragon of Dojima off-guard instantly. That didn't look right, there wasn't a chance in the world that the magic circle created that flash of light on the spot. It had to be someone else that made that happen. That was the only logical explanation that Kiryu could think of. Stunned by that blinding flash, he had to cover his eyes and stumble backwards, ending up losing his footing and falling on his back. Even after the light had dissipated, he needed the time to readjust his eyes to see what that was all about.

"Huh? Yo, you okay man?" Kiryu could hear someone ask him, possibly seeing him fall backwards onto the ground.

_Wait... I didn't hear footsteps._

Blinking several times to readjust his eyesight, Kiryu found himself staring at peculiar person who looked completely out of place. The man in front of him had short blonde hair in a bowl cut style and wore black shades, a white dress shirt that was obviously too tight for his body type, and black dress pants. Along with the various gold accessories he wore, Kiryu could definitely pinpoint this man to be vastly foreign to Kamurocho. It wasn't hard to figure out that the man saw him collapse and rushed over to check on him, seeing that the other was crouching by him for a closer look.

Still, that didn't push the fact that the flash of light seemingly came from nowhere and that Kiryu didn't hear this guy come over.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just dazed." Kiryu made his answer simple, not wanting to jump into conclusions as to where that light came from. Glancing over the other man's shoulder, he saw that the magic circle appeared different compared to a few moments ago. While it was messy beforehand, now it was that messy to the point that it didn't look like some magic circle anymore. The blonde man turned over to see that paint mess, and then back to Kiryu.

"Oh, I get it now. You're that guy who summoned me, huh?" The man's next question completely threw the Dragon of Dojima for a loop. Summoning? What was this guy even talking about? First magic circles, and now summoning? The phrasing didn't help either, since it was practically implying that this man was legit summoned here to this spot.

"... summoned? I don't understand... what you mean by that." Expressing his confusion over that question, he watched as the other man tilted his head. Looked like he was just as confused as Kiryu, but for different reasons.

"C'mon, you're joking with me, right? Don't you mages know about how the summoning stuff works?" The blonde was surprised to hear Kiryu's apparent lack of knowledge on this, throwing Kiryu for another loop. Mages? What was this guy going on about? Again, Kiryu couldn't even imagine this type of stuff being real, but this man's talking like weird stuff actually happening is a normal thing.

"Here, lemme get you up on your feet." The man casually took a firm grip of Kiryu's right hand, easily pulling the Dragon of Dojima up from where he fell. For that brief moment, Kiryu was silently shocked by how strong this guy was a simply pulling him up, which was slightly more surprising than the beatdown he got from Majima after he was first dropped up to Kamurocho after his prison release.

"Oh man, you're totally the guy who summoned me here. Your hand has the nifty Command Spells on it!" Kiryu let a perplexed expression appear on his face once the man continued talking, but was in for another surprise once he glanced at his hand. Those bruised markings were gone, and somehow replaced with a cryptic tattoo. He definitely didn't feel anybody sneakily imprinting this on him once that flash of light happened, followed by this man's claims that Kiryu's summoned him... Maybe something was really going on here.

"By summoned... you mean that I did something... to make you appear here?" Kiryu attempted to piece together the situation he somehow got himself into. The slow understanding was affirmed by the strange man, grinning happily at Kiryu's words.

"Sure thing you did! I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're new to the whole mage gig? That's totally fine with me, since that means I'm not stuck with a super strict mage for the Grail War." The man continued, throwing out concepts that made trying to understand this worse for Kiryu. There was just so much to try and take in, or at least make sense out of. The blonde noticed his apparent confusion again, and spoke up.

"Anyways Master, my name's Sakata Kintoki! A Berserker-class Servant to help you out during the ongoing Grail War! Nice to meet ya!" His introduction did nothing to help Kiryu's lack of understanding on what was happening. All he had was a terrible gut feeling that this was going to go poorly in the long run.


	2. Holy Grail War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up doing a lot of looking back into the F/SN visual novel to get some details right here and there, since I figured that this chapter was going to be majority exposition focusing on the Fate lore. And yes, it took me exactly a month to figure out what I was writing for this part. lol

A sigh of relief escaped Kiryu's mouth once he and Kintoki were left alone in the back room of the bar. It wasn't the most ideal reunion with Reina that Kiryu could think of, but it wasn't the worst either. He'd imagine that explaining about Kintoki being here without speaking a word related to the supernatural would be a difficult task to pull off, which it is. The explanation became brief when the other took over and introduced himself as someone that met up with Kiryu after he was released.

Shortly after, Reina broke the news that Yumi has a sister named Mizuki, who opened up a bar on her own after working here for a few years. It came to his attention that this new bar was named Ares, but Reina had no idea where it was located after both Mizuki and Yumi never showed up again. If they were to find that bar, Reina gave the advice to meet up with the owner of Bacchus, going off of the fact that he would know of any new bars that open up in Kamurocho. While not really enough to figure out where Yumi could be all these years, it was a good enough start.

Thankfully Reina allowed them to use the back room whenever they can, Kiryu needed the privacy to figure out about his accidental summoning of Kintoki and this entire "Holy Grail War" situation he somehow got himself in.

"We need to talk. I have no idea what you said earlier, about magecraft... and the Holy Grail War. What does all of that mean?" Kiryu waited for an answer from the Servant, who casually sat back on the couch. If the other was taking this seriously or not was hard to gauge.

"Eh? So you really are new to being a magus after all. I don't mind that actually, since this War is my first too." As if Kiryu's actions back at the alleyway didn't click with Kintoki that his Master had no idea about the existence of magecraft and what he was supposed to be doing in this scenario, the questions he was being asked enforced that fact.

"Anyways, I guess I gotta get you caught up with this stuff. Only got the basics memorized, but that'll be enough for now." Kintoki didn't seem to mind having to fill Kiryu in on what the latter got himself into. After having to let the fact sink in that he summoned this guy in the first place, the Dragon of Dojima definitely wanted an explanation to all of this.

"Well, I dunno about what you can do, magecraft-wise, but if I was summoned here by you, then you got to have the ability to do that stuff." This prompted for Kiryu to give a perplexed look. He was certain that he didn't have any prior knowledge of magecraft until now. The thought of it was simply ridiculous, but after what occurred to get Kintoki here in the first place, the thought of explaining that entire scenario to someone was just as ridiculous too.

"Then there's that Grail War going on. Besides me and you, there's six other Masters and six other Servants. Y'know, you're a magus that summoned me, so you're the Master and I'm the Servant. So that means that the other six Masters are all magi that summoned their own Servants. You with me still?" That was probably the simplest rundown Kintoki could get on with this situation. Kiryu merely nodded, letting the other continue talking. Even if the more they delved into the topic, the more Kiryu felt like he was getting more questions than answers.

"Alright, then you remember me saying that I'm a Berserker-class Servant? That's my class that I was summoned into, and the other six got completely different classes. Like there's Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Rider, and Assassin out there." Kintoki paused for a moment, probably to figure out if Kiryu was able to understand and follow along. If this was the case, that meant Kiryu wasn't the only one in this similar scenario. Not in the inexperienced light that he was in, but probably those that were more knowledgeable on the topic at the least.

"After all of that, we basically fight the other six in the Grail War, and whoever's left standing gets the Grail. Never seen it myself, but it can give a single wish to whoever's the last man standing." The Servant stopped himself again, considering that was all he knew. Even then, something about this Grail War didn't click in well with either of them. Especially for Kiryu, he didn't know he would get involved, and he was piecing together what this was ultimately leading up to. As the name of the Grail War suggests, he and six other magi were in a life or death battle, fighting with their Servants to obtain the Grail. Even if it were a wish-granting device, Kiryu had no desire for even taking it himself, but he had the gut feeling that someone out there was sick and twisted enough to try and get it for their own selfish ideals. That meant... no doubt there will be death spelled all over this War.

"Yeah, I gotcha. Don't even need to say it. The Grail War's win conditions are a real kick in the dick, and I've never been the guy to kill someone else. But its an option to just defeat the other Servants and leave the Master alone. Can't be in a Grail War without a Servant, and Servants are just Heroic Spirits from another time." Kintoki spoke up, knowing what that hesitant silence meant from Kiryu. It was that obvious that both of them didn't actually want to kill people for this Grail. It was unknown to Kiryu if Kintoki actually wanted to get the Grail, but the ex-yakuza saw no reason to obtain it for himself. He didn't want to simply avoid his problems with the help of a single wish. In fact, the Grail's ability to grant wishes apparently... it sounded too good to be true. That was his inner thoughts on the matter, especially that it was backed with his lack of prior knowledge of anything related to this.

Though, that comment about who these Servants are, Kiryu started to realize about Kintoki's origins. He vaguely remembered the legends he's read about as a kid back at Sunflower.

"That explains your name, Kintoki." If he remembered this correctly, Sakata Kintoki was mainly known as one of Minamoto no Yorimitsu's Four Heavenly Kings. Born as the son of Raijin and a mountain witch from Mount Ashigara, he merely grew up fighting monsters that wandered about on that mountain. Eventually, his mother was vanquished to a distant land, and he was left in the care of Yorimitsu. The rest of the story, Kiryu couldn't recall from pure memory, but the fact that this man in front of him was Kintoki, it honestly baffled him.

"Yup! Just... uh, don't say that name when there's other people around. Gotta keep it a secret, or else the other Masters can figure out my weaknesses straight from my legend." With a request like that, Kiryu thought that Kintoki wanted him to not say his name in fears that other people would recognize his name from those legends. It slightly made sense to hide it in the case that other magi were planning to attack them. Those potential enemies might as well know the legends surrounding Kintoki better than his own Master. Besides that, if he couldn't call Kintoki by his real name, what else could he even call him?

"But I can't call you Berserker in public either." Kiryu knew that saying both names wouldn't be so normal at all. A part of him was glad that he didn't mention anything about Kintoki's name to Reina earlier, furthermore that she didn't ask for his name as well.

"You got a point there, Master... how about Kentaro? That good enough to hide my True Name?" Kintoki scratched the back of his head, thinking up an alias and figuring that Kiryu was following along. With so much to digust in his head, the obvious reasons could be picked up by Kiryu, as to why this was being revealed to him as this time.

"That's fine... and don't call me... Master." Something about those words had an immediate effect on Kintoki's mood, the Servant expressing disappointment much like he's done something wrong. The ex-yakuza didn't like being called something like "Master" so casually by someone else, and it might as well sound really out of context for anyone else that would possibly catch wind of it if Kintoki kept calling him that. He had no idea that this response made Kintoki feel that way, so Kiryu needed to reaffirm the other quick.

"... just Kiryu. You can call me Kiryu instead." His follow-up words then turned the Servant's disappointed mood into that of content.

"Alright then, Kiryu-san! I like the sound of that." He grinned happily. For someone who was supposed to be a powerful familiar, Kintoki had the behavior of an excited child. Just a moment ago, he practically gave the puppy eyes, and now his mood immediately turned around for the better. Kiryu didn't think that fabled demon hunter would actually be like this, but here he was, seeing Kintoki doing exactly that.

All of that aside, it was still hard to fully take in the fact that he's being dragged into a battle against other magi, and the fact that Kiryu was apparently a mage this entire time without even knowing it himself. He knew very little of his life before Sunflower, maybe that's why he was unaware of this trait of his. And even then...

"I don't believe I'll be actively fighting, even if it's to take down a Servant... but if we needed to defend ourselves... I don't know anything about using... magecraft." It was a bit of a stretch to think that the other magi would fight normally. While Kiryu knew absolutely nothing about magecraft, the others most likely knew what they were doing. A definite disadvantage in the case if they were attacked out of nowhere.

"Eh, dunno about that, Kiryu. Magecraft ain't really just incantations and spell books all the time. There's gotta be something that's your own type of magecraft. Y'know?" Kintoki's words puzzled him, since Kiryu somewhat expected magecraft to solely be memorizing spells like how it was portrayed in the books. To be fair, those books from his childhood were obviously written by people who didn't know this actually existed, if he were to take Kintoki's point that magecraft wasn't exactly like that. Not like it gave any pointers on what type of magecraft he would have to start learning and using anyways. 

A tired breath of air was left out as Kiryu took a seat on a chair, he needed the moment to let it all sink in. By then, he felt something ridiculously oversized in his jacket pocket. Instantly, he realized that he forgot to do something before even heading to Serena.

"Right... I was supposed to sell this off." Kiryu remembered that he was going to sell the gold plate he got from a random civilian to the Ebisu Pawn shop. While it was something that wasn't all that important to him, Kintoki on the other hand was immediately interested to the gold plate.

"Oh man Kiryu, no wonder why you summoned me. You had that nifty golden plate with you, huh?"

"You mean... this was the summoning catalyst?" Kiryu guessed on what this meant. To think that he could've avoided learning about magecraft existing or even accidentally getting involved in this Grail War if he didn't carry around this plate in the first place, or even stumbling upon that messy summoning circle on top of that.

"Eyup! Not sure if you can tell that I'm the spitting image of golden!" A proud grin plastered on Kintoki's voice as he said so. Well, it wasn't that hard to come to that conclusion. The color of gold was present on the Berserker, from his hair to the accessories. It was all golden. Other than that, there wasn't much else to discuss, considering that Kiryu had no idea what kind of magecraft he could be capable of. Not that he wanted to figure that part out, but it was a need if he wanted to defend himself from the other Masters.

At this point, the solution might as well show up sooner or later, and preferably sooner. Before he could think on anything else, a slight rumble of his stomach interrupted his train of thought. Guess he forgot about eating dinner after the sequence of events that led him here. It wasn't that late, so he could pick up some takeout from Smile Burger that was a few blocks over. Standing up from his chair, Kiryu figured that he should ask Kintoki if he was hungry.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat, Kintoki?" Just the simple question perked the Berserker up.

"Hell yeah! I ain't picky, so throw whatever at me Kiryu-san!" Kiryu was slightly okay with this, he didn't need to go grab him something specific from a possibly far restaurant.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few." That said, he walked out through the Serena's back way.

* * *

From the get-go, Kiryu was sure that it shouldn't be a long wait to get some burgers there. It wasn't like people were going to Smile Burger when it was getting late. Simple enough, he knew that the restaurant wouldn't be relatively busy, but the streets always had some sort of distraction or detour to throw at him. Just the thought of not being stopped while trying to get somewhere in Kamurocho was a slim miracle.

Speaking of which, that was a miracle that wouldn't happen this time around.

"Yo, Kiryu-chan!" That obnoxiously high-pitched voice caught his attention, and he was already aware on who this was. He couldn't go without a day since coming back without seeing Majima once. When the ferocious patriarch of the Majima Family meant that he was going to be constantly starting fights with him to make up for his decade-long absence, Kiryu knew that he really meant it. Now where was the eye-patched nuisance hoping to ambush him from? Looking around, there wasn't a single obvious sign of Majima charging in for the inevitable fight. That remained the case until a nearby trash can started to move, it's lid being lifted up to reveal a familiar face.

"Ya think I wouldn't let ya walk on by without a fight, huh Kiryu-chan?" This was certainly what Kiryu needed after getting that Holy Grail War talk from Kintoki. He wasn't sure if he could juggle those other six Masters _and_ Majima on a daily basis, depending on how long this Grail War was supposed to go on for.

"Not gonna talk? I guess that we can start... RIGHT NOW!" Majima didn't bother to give him any leeway to prepare for this incoming stab with his knife, promptly giving Kiryu the notion to roll away from the opening attack. Unlike that earlier fight where Majima had nearly beaten him up, Kiryu could tell that the other was holding back on purpose. Not that he was annoyed that Majima wasn't going all out, it was something that made this current fight quick to finish. After a sloppy execution of Majima swinging his knife or sending a kick his way, the Dragon of Dojima was sure to take that opportunity to punch the other with everything he's got.

Soon enough, he was able to knock the other down with a kick to the gut, sending Majima off his feet and onto the ground. Even if he was knocked down, Kiryu couldn't help but keep his fighting stance up, since it was always hard to tell with Majima if he was done or not.

"Man, Kiryu-chan, that was fucking great. Ya hit me harder than the last time we fought."

"That's because you held back this time." Kiryu groaned the older man's enjoyment of being beat down like this. And to think that this would be constantly happening as a way to train Kiryu back up in terms of combat, he wasn't sure if he would be sane after encountering Majima so much like this.

"How else am I gonna get ya back in shape? You don't learn a damn thing from getting the shit beaten outta ya, but that don't mean I'm going to be this easy with the fights all the time." Majima sounded amused by that observation. Usually there would be more teasing involved in a conversation with Majima, but the other happened to get his attention caught by something given from that look in his eye.

"Say... Kiryu-chan, where did you get that from?" The question confused Kiryu at first. It was sudden and out of nowhere, and certainly not something that he would hear from Majima out of all people. As if Kiryu was making it easy to tell that he practically missed Majima's point, he pointed over to Kiryu's hand, and then that's what hit him.

He must've forgotten about it during that fight or even to bring it up when talking to Kintoki earlier, but Kiryu realized that his Command Spells were still visible on the back of his hand. It was hard to pass off as a scar due to it's strange shape, and he couldn't just say that it was related to the Grail War to Majima at all.

"Don't tell me... you've got all sorts of tattoos in the slammer! Can't ya give your good ol' pal Majima a look at the rest of them?" For once, Majima somehow gave him something to work off of. Of course, it led up with some question meant to annoy him, but it wasn't like they were going to have another immediate fight.

"Majima-san, I don't have the time for this, and I don't need to show you any other tattoos that you think I have either." Kiryu shook his head before walking away from the scene. Strangely, there wasn't a frustrated comment from Majima, considering that the other liked to have the last say before leaving first. This time, it was oddly silent, which didn't really fit the usual trouble-making Majima at all to Kiryu. Eventually, he could hear him speak up in his general direction, calling out to him.

"Say that all ya want, Kiryu-chan, but hear me out. I'm gonna see more of those jail tattoos sooner or later!" After that, Kiryu glanced over his shoulder to see Majima limping and holding the side of his torso as he walked away as well. Something about Majima's subtle tone shift when questioning him about what the Command Spells were didn't sit right with Kiryu either, but he brushed the possibility off. Majima was just Majima. There wasn't a chance in the world that he could be involved in that Grail War. At least this reminded him to ask Kintoki on what the Command Spells were for anyways.

With that distraction out of the way, it was about time that Kiryu got the late night burgers and fries for himself and Kintoki.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, these are the Command Spells imprinted on Kiryu's hand: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tmfatefanon/images/6/6d/KaizuhaSeal1.png/revision/latest?cb=20180320080231


End file.
